moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Cairn Company
Lord Joel Bexleigh, a man whose experience dated back to the end of the First War, found himself diligently doting over a stack of vellum that had become jaundiced after its exposure to the sun and open air. Flyers, all decorated with that aforementioned sigil, were situated over his desk and prepared to be shipped to the southern kingdom of Stormwind. Imposed over the Golden Ram was a call to arms: The Stone Cairn Company is the primary armed forces sworn to the duchy of High Cairn and led by Lord Bexleigh. Standing underneath the Alliance, the company's main agenda is the reclamation of the north - and in particular, Stromgarde. High Cairn Nestled within the southwestern mountain range between Thoradin’s Wall and Stromgarde sat a duchy, founded some few generations ago by Arathorians that banded beneath the Trollbanes during Thoras’ successful attempt in bringing the humans together. High Cairn, it is called, ruled by House Bexleigh whose sigil is a golden ram flying over a field of red. “Firmly In Hand” are the words of this renowned house, referring to the Fist of Tyr that is familiar to those from the area; that they’d not forget the strength blessed to them. Command Lord-Commander The Lord-Commander is the lord of High Cairn as well as the commanding officer of the Stone Cairn Company, the duchy’s primary armed forces. They oversee all activity of the company itself, as well as maintaining their rule over the lands of High Cairn. The Lord-Commander works alongside the councilors in order to delegate tasks to those who are most efficient for the job, and is the final word of the company and its objectives. It typically falls upon the Lord-Commander to attend political summits, make arrangements pertaining to High Cairn as well as SCC, and lead on the battlefield. Lord-Admiral The Lord-Admiral stands at the helm - metaphorically and literally - of Stone Cairn's navy forces and fleet, directing and keeping a watchful eye over the incomings and outgoings of harbor activity. While sighted often through High Cairn between times of deployment, the Lord-Admiral conducts the majority of their work from Calder's Bay — a small port town and networking of docks owned by the duchy. Aside from ship maintenance and charting their courses, they are tasked with the employment of varying seagoers. This includes, but is not limited to: sailors, boatswains, gunners, and repair smiths. Master of Coin The Master of Coin holds a council position in service to the Lord-Commander to ensure the stability of what gold lines his and High Cairn's coffers. They are appointed to the administration of trade and the routes that are established throughout the Eastern Kingdoms—and sometimes beyond—to ensure that Stone Cairn's military be fully stocked with the best armor, weaponry, and medical care. In addition to overseeing the production of trade goods and martial storehouses, they concern themselves with bolstering supplementary means of financial gain through entertainment and shops established within the duchy. Order Master Unlike the other ranks of the council, the Lady of the Cairn is an evolving role that changes from one generation to the next. From a broad perspective, she is tasked with maintaining order across the duchy, especially in times that the ruling lord is away from his estate due to war and other outstanding manners. Her personalized hobbies however may vary, and in the case of the current lady, she has tasked herself with rebuilding ideals of old, gathering Light-blessed knights to protect Stone Cairn's forces and land, while upholding Silver Hand based practices and morality. Marshal Entrusted with the administration of the duchy's armed forces on land, the Marshal of High Cairn is primarily responsible for the mobilization of its levies and soldiers in the event of military conflict or civil unrest, and on the battlefield, is placed second-in-command to the Duke himself. Additionally, the Marshal serves as the Duke's chief advisor in matters of war, and is a key authority in determining military policy and doctrine; the tactics and strategy employed by the armies of High Cairn. Ultimately concerned with the martial superiority of the duchy, the Marshal tends to be in close association with its men-at-arms and knights, and often leads independent efforts to bolster its military apparatus - be it by innovation or reform. Spymaster Unlike the rest of the council, the Spymaster of High Cairn is a position that's seen both in the forefront and the background of the company. Overall, the spymaster's job is to lead the espionage, scouting and wetwork chapter within High Cairn's forces, opting to carry out related tasks and guard the secrets of House Bexleigh closely. The tasks the spymaster oversees are various: intelligence gathering, reconnaissance, analysis, sabotage, propaganda, interrogation, surveillance, assassination, and any other related measures. In layman's terms, the spymaster handles the dirty, lucrative work of the company, and has a heavy hand in confidential files and matters the organization may encounter. In addition, the spymaster simultaneously plays the part of diplomacy, handling matters of relations both within and outside of the company. In any topics that aren’t a matter of war, one would see the spymaster - the diplomat - first, before encountering the Duke. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Stromgarde Military Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Stone Cairn Company